Happy Feet 3
by MegalexMaster
Summary: Mumble has a dream concerning his and everyone's future, he has to take a long journey to a place further away than ever, but will there be consequences, find out in this story
1. The dream of destiny

**Well hello and here I am with a new chapter, I know the movie hasn't come out yet, but just to be sure, I don't own Happy Feet 3. This chapter I fell is a bit strange and unexpected, but lets see what you think, shall we?**

**Chapter 1: A dream of destiny**

It has been a couple of years since Mumble and the others rescued the other emperor penguins out of emperor land, they had found a new home, similar to their old one, but it had multiple exits, allowing more safety. Bo, Erik and Atticus were halfway through school, and today would be Mumble's ninth birthday. Mumble was asleep so everyone had time to prepare. When Mumble got up he soon realised that not only had Erik gone, but the entire population did, and as always, he was worried.

"Hello?" Mumble asked, he was unaware that Gloria was right behind him.

"Anyone there?" He asked, this time with a bit more of a worrying feeling in his voice. He felt that they had left him, maybe to find a new place, and he may have slept through it.

"I guess it's just m-" but he was cut off when Gloria jumped on him

"Boo" Gloria said, maybe so loud that Mumble fell over.

"Ah" was all that Mumble could say

"Aww, did I scare you?"

"Actually, yes, yes you did" He admitted

"So, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. Hey, where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Should we go outside?"

"Ok." As they got out, Mumble felt something in him that didn't seem right

"Do you know where Erik is? I haven't seen him since yesterday"

"Mumble, I really don't kno-" And just then, every single penguin that Mumble thought was gone, erupted from nowhere. This was a big surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Mumble" Everyone said together, Mumble had just realised what day it was.

"Wow, thank you, I really appreciate it"

"Daddy!" Erik came running toward Mumble and they both fell over, with that, they shared some laughs

"Son, thank you" Mumble already knew who had planned this

"Well, it couldn't have gone too well if you didn't wake so late."

"Well, I'll try to wake earlier then."

"I don't mean to break a conversation, but Gloria is about to sing." Mumble slowly walked to Gloria where she started singing, before Mumble could find a beat fast enough.**Yes I did make a parody, but it's not much**.

_"Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

Mumble started dancing to the beat.

_Some of them really liked you_

_Some of them wanted to love from you_

_Most of them liked to abused you_

_Most of them wanted to ban you good_

By now, Erik was starting to sing, and so was Bo and a few back up singers

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

_Start your dancing, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing_

_Some of them really liked you_

_Some of them wanted to love from you_

_Most of them liked to abused you_

_Most of them wanted to ban you good_

_Start your dancing, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing_

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who am I to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something"_

By the time the song ended, Mumble was mesmerized by Gloria, mostly because the song was about him. This was the best birthday he ever had.

Meanwhile, under the ice, Bill and Will (**I told you they would come in later**) Heard the singing and the dancing.

"Listen, can you hear that?" Will said

"Indeed I can" Bill said

"Well, I'm going to see why they do it"

"Wait? What? You can't"

"Yes I can" And so he got up out of the water and started to walk to the place

"Fine, but I'm coming with you"

"Ok." When they got to Emperor Land, they immediately saw who started it.

"Hey, look at the fluffy one over there, he can dance better than all of us, hang on, he has blue eyes" Bill said

"Well, shall we go talk to him-?"

"I think he has a son, look" and he pointed to Erik

"Ok, then should we talk to them?"

"Are you crazy, they eat krill-"

"There's only two of us, it wouldn't be a good meal, would it?" He did have a point

"Okay, fine, but you go first" And so he did, when they had got to Erik, they immediately climbed onto his head and onto the beak, it was only then had Erik noticed themselves

"Oh, hello there blue eyes." Bill said

"Oh, hello krill." Erik said

"We have names you know."

"Well, I don't know them, the name's Erik by the way."

"Well, my name's Bill, and his name's Will, it's so nice to meet you Erik"

"Will and Bill, that rhymes" Erik said, Mumble and Gloria had just noticed that Erik was talking

"Erik, who are you talking to?" Mumble said

"That's my dad, Mumble. Hey dad, I was just talking to these krill. Their names are Bill and Will." Mumble stared close to see them.

"Well it's nice to see you Bill and Will, what brings you here then?"

"We had just heard the dancing and singing, and noticed that you were the best dancer, and the girl over there is the best singer, sorry I haven't got you name yet"

"Oh, sorry, the names Gloria."

"Gloria, what a lovely name for such a lovely singer like you. So then, why all of this?"

"Well, it's Mumble's birthday."

"Yeah, it is my birthday."

"Okay, okay. But why the dancing?"

"Well, I can't sing, so I learned how to dance when I was born and taught the others how to."

"Wow, I bet he had an adventure in the middle of it"

"Maybe even sadness, but let's not talk about that, we wouldn't want to ruin your birthday, now would we? The point is, can we stay here for a while? We really want to know what it's like here"

"Sure, you're welcome, just stay away from the chicks, they can be a bit picky, okay"

"Okay. See you back at your home then."

Throughout the day, Mumble was very happy that the colony liked him. He even enjoyed the new comers. But the night afterwards would change his future, forever. And yes, it was a dream, but it was a dream that would be life changing.

Mumble had just woken up, but it was strange. He had woken up not in Emperor land, but in the middle of nowhere, at night time. Worried again, Mumble decided to call out to see if anyone was near.

"Hello!" Mumble shouted, no answer, just an echo

"Anyone there?" He shouted again, but still, just an echo. He tried multiple times but all that answered was an echo. He was now starting to loose hope, but he went for a stroll first, but in every direction he went, he would just come back to where he was before. Confused, Mumble was worried to the bone, where had Gloria gone? What about Erik? Was he okay? Where did everyone else go? And that's when it reminded him of what happened last time.

"Okay, you got me, now come out, where ever you are." After a few minutes, nothing much happened, apart from the wind blowing faster. But then he heard a voice, a very faint one

"Mumble." His hopes had gone back up to the top very fast, thinking it was Gloria.

"Gloria?"

"No. I'm not Gloria." Mumble realised that it was a male voice. And it wouldn't have been Erik's voice. Because he wouldn't say his mom's true name.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know me, Noah told you all about me when you were young. But, there again, you are not so young." Mumble was now confused, It wasn't a voice he recognized. But it had to do something with what Noah was talking about to him when he was younger. Mumble searched into his history to find something. But all he could get was the Great 'Guin in his mind.

"I see you have found who I am." Ok, now Mumble was puzzled.

"Wait? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Isn't it obvious, I am the Great 'Guin."

"Then where are you?" be he didn't need an answer, for he felt something behind him. When Mumble turned around, he saw him: The Great 'Guin.

"So you are real." Mumble really did choose a bad sentence

"Of course I'm real, well, in your mind."

"Do you know where I am?"

"I just told you. You're in you mind, in a dream." _Oh, so I'm just in a dream, I can just wake up and everything would be normal-_

"I don't think everything would be normal to you when you'll wake up Mumble."

"Again, why the mind-reading?" Mumble did have a point

"Sorry, I just want to know what you're thinking about right now."

"So, Great 'Guin, Why are you here, in my dream?"

"You think I'm in your dream, no, you are in _my _dream."

"Ok... so, as I was saying, why are you here?"

"Well I have something to tell you. I need you to go to a place called... London."

"London?" Mumble repeated it a few times it get it right

"Yes, London. It's a city that the humans live in."

"You know of the humans?"

"Yes, now let's skip to the point, and then the questions later. I need you to go to London to help the humans out-"

"Humans, needing, my help?" Mumble was now confused

"Yes, well, they have nearly forgotten about you, so they don't know that you're coming. And they have no idea on how much help they need, from themselves."

"What do you mean, 'they need help from themselves'?"

"Look, you think that they are in peace with each other? Then you're dead wrong, they fight against themselves, they aren't just one, they are a bunch, and I need you to turn them into one."

"Ok, how bad can I possibly get-"

"How bad? How bad? Well, in the past, they had two world wars, but that didn't involve your land that they call Antarctica. One day they will have a war, and one day the war would partly take place in Antarctica, and when it does, there will be no stopping, they are all about power, about taking over the world, maybe beyond. But they don't know just how precious this world is. That's why I need your help, to fix what needs to be fixed, before it's too late."

"Then show me, what is the worst weapon they have?" that made the Great 'Guin feel, well, out of place

"Will you show me?"

"Okay. But you won't like it." And then he showed Mumble a large, hard, box, one end was pointed, the other had a square like tail.

"What could this possibly do? It's just an oddly shaped box."

"It's what's in the box that makes it the deadliest thing in the world. The humans call it a nuclear bomb."

"That's an odd name for something so simple"

"Trust me, it's not as simple as you might think, don't judge it by its cover."

"Then show me what it can do."

"Okay, you wont get affected by what it does, but it is deadly, I'll send it a kilometre away"

"A kilometre?"

"One kilometre is worth a thousand meters"

"Meters?"

"One meter is about the height of you, so I'm going to send this one thousand Mumbles away."

"Wow, that's far."

"But the result may be bigger" And then it exploded, making a light so bright that it would make Mumble blind, fortunately, he wouldn't be affected by anything that the bomb did. Than after the light went away it revealed a huge cloud that went into the air.

"So, have you seen enough?"

"Yes I have."

"Do you want to do this now?"

"Okay. I'll do it, but what do I get in return if I succeed?"

"Well, I can't tell you it now, but I can give you a phrase. 'You'll open when you close'. Okay?"

"Aww, I hate riddles"

"Well, then you're going to have to have some help unlocking that one. But for now, you can go now." and thus, ending the dream, Mumble woke up and looked around, ready to leave.

**Well there's the chapter so far, the longest of the chapters so far. I told you it may have been weird. So, if you can, please R&R, and I hope you have enjoyed. And as always, Read you soon.**


	2. Welcome to the twenty-first century

**Here I am with another chapter, so as always I don't own Happy Feet 3. Well this chapter is weird to me. It sounds good in my head but when I write it it feels weird, oh well, lets see what you think.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the twenty-first century**

Mumble looked around to see if anyone was awake, he got up and slowly walked ou-

"What are you doing?" Bill whispered

"I'm going somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere very far from here."

"Oh, well I suppose your love won't like that, neither would Erik."

"Well, It's my destiny."

"Says who?"

"The Great 'Guin."

"Who?" And so Mumble told Bill of what he dreamt.

"Wow. Um, well, can I come?"

"Wouldn't you friend be happy about that?"

"Wouldn't your friends?"

"Touché. Ok you can come." Mumble said

"Thanks. Where is this place?"

"I have no idea, but we have to go now."

"Why, it's still night time."

"Well-"

"Where are you two going then, huh?" It was Gloria

"No where."

"Then why are you two awake?"

"We were going fishing."

"So you were going somewhere."

"Shhh. Others are sleeping."

"Ok, let's go fishing." but as they were going, they went in a different direction, unfortunately, Gloria noticed

"Wait a second, this isn't our normal route."

"Ok, now that we are outside, I need to tell you something, I have to leave"

"But, why?" Mumble sighed at this and told the dream, again.

"So the Great 'Guin was in your dream asking you to help the humans by going to a place called London, am I right?"

"Yep, you summed it up."

"Ok, I see where you're going with this."

"You do?"

"You want to have another adventure without me."

"No, you can come if you wan-" He had just realised what he had said

"Oh, ok, I'll come with you."

"But it's dangerous out here"

"Are you saying that because I'm a girl?"

"No, it's just that, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I don't want _you_ to get hurt"

"Touché. Fine, you can come."

"Yey, I get to go on one of Mumble's adventures, this is a first for me so it will be so exciting"

"Yeah, but first we have to get off of the land first, fortunately, I know where the forbidden shore is."

"Then what's stopping us?"

"Well, how would Erik feel?"

"Come on. It's an adventure of a life time. Let's go" that was very unexpected for Mumble.

"Wait, you just left Erik over there in a second, almost abandoning him"

"Don't worry, with us two together, we'll both come back with no worries."

"Please, don't jinx it."

"I'll try not to." And off they went.

It was morning now, and in Emperor Land (From no on I'm going to call it E-L, okay?) Erik was just waking up with Bo and Will, and guess what he noticed first: Mumble was missing.

"Pa? Pa? Where are you? Wait, where's Ma? Ma? Pa? Where are you?" Erik forgot that Bo and Will were right next to them.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, What's wron- wait a second, where's Bill? Where's Mumble? Where's Gloria?"

"I don't know." for hours they searched, by the time they stopped, the entire population was awake.

"Hey, Erik, Is something wrong?" Atticus asked

"Yeah, Pa and Ma are missing."

"What, Where?"

*****Clang*

"What was that?"

"Up there, It's the aliens"

"Atticus, you know for a fact that they are called humans."

"Yeah, but I can call them whatever I like to call them."

As all the penguins in E-L saw the humans from above, they wondered what they were doing. They were placing small, but hard, poles with strange boxes on top.

"What do you think it is?-" And then one of them came down, you know how E-L has a high part in the middle, just like the old one, well, the humans were placing a rectangular screen on the side of it, this reminded Erik of what is father told him what happened at the exhibit: that there were boxes on each corner of the room, and that the boxes were actually things that allowed them to see what the boxes saw from a computer screen from very far away.

And just like that, when everything was done, the screen showed what the boxes could see. Confused, Erik did what others did not, he tried to talk to one of the humans.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you doing?"

"Oh hello there, you must be Mumble's son. Are you trying to tell me something?" Erik knew it was a female. So he nodded

"Well, try to speak into this" she pointed at what looked like a long stick with a black snowball on the end, and so he asked the same question, but this time what he said came out the same way, but perhaps she could understand him, he didn't need to ask.

"Well, what we are doing, is that we are placing these cameras" _ oh so that's what they are called_ Erik thought. "And on this screen, you can see what they see, but not only that, but it'll also allow you to go on the internet." and so she explained to him what the internet was, and the final thing was "Finally, you will also see what Mumble sees." Quickly he went for the snowball and said

"Two questions, one, What do you call this thing that I'm speaking to?"

"We call those, microphones."

"And, two, Mumble's is my dad, so how do you know where is, unless-"

"No, don't think like that, we didn't kidnap him. We just saw him and recognized him, then we placed the camera on him and let him go."

"So where is he now?"

"Well, why don't you have a look." and so, Erik went up to the screen and pressed the button that said 'Mumble' What he saw shocked him

Meanwhile, Mumble and Gloria was still walking, when they saw a building.

"Is this London?"

"No, I think it's way further, but shall we stop by that building?"

"Okay." As they were walking they saw a group of humans in the building, Mumble tried to ask but then he remembered what happened last time he tried to communicate with them, so, like he would do as always, he danced. As he was dancing the humans saw him and went outside.

"Hello there, what is your name" Mumble knew it was a female, so he about to say his name when he remembered that they couldn't understand him.

"Oh, what am I thinking, I can't understand you, fortunately, we've been working on a translator." The translator looked like a mask, but it was very thin so Mumble really didn't notice the change

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why are you here?"

"We were just passing by. Hey, could you give me some way of seeing my son without me going all the way back?"

"Why, yes, we can, We could place some cameras around your home and give your son, who's name is?"

"Erik."

"Ah, ok. As I was saying, we could give Erik a computer that can see what the cameras can see and also see what you see. Is that what you wanted?"

"Well, it sounds complicated, but yes. Wait, where exactly will the camera be placed on me?"

"Well, either on top of your head, or on your belly."

"I'll go for belly."

"Okay then. Come with us."

"See you soon Gloria."

"Don't be too long." Gloria said, who was starting to worry. After what seemed like a day, (but that was kind of an exaggeration, so let's call it an hour), Mumble finally came out.

"Wow, this is so advanced."

"Welcome to the twenty-first century."

"So, what do you think?"

"It, looks all right."

"See you later then." Mumble called out to the humans. After a few more hours, they made it to the forbidden shore.

"Well, should we stop here?" Gloria said

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I guess we coul-"

"Oh, my, gosh. Where are you two then? Or should even that be a secret?" It was Erik

"Bill, you've crossed the line" Will said

"Mumble, Gloria, we were so worried about you, where have you been?" That time it was Bo

"Shall we tell them?" Mumble asked

"Of course we'll tell them"

"Tell us what?"

"Well..." Mumble, Gloria and Bill told them of what happened, starting from Mumble's dream, to where they are now.

"You're at the forbidden shore?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys were still asleep and we woke up early. We couldn't just wake you up telling you that we were leaving to London."

"London? Hang on, according to this-"

"This?"

"Oh, you know the screen that let's me see you?"

"Yes."

"Well it can also access something called the internet. And I'm just searching for London right now. Oh here we go, it says here it's the capital of England which is in Europe, which is nearly on the other side of the world."

"Well then, how do we get there then?"

"Well, you're going to have to go along some pretty strong currents, and you'll have to have regular stops. Your first one will be at the Falkland Islands, the next main one would be very far in New York, and then a stop on the Isle of Wight before going to London."

"That sounds like a long trip."

"It is, It may take up to a year."

"Well, we should start going then, shall we?"

"Agreed." And off they went into the sea.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, please R&R, and maybe give some advice. And as always, read you soon.**


	3. A long journey

**Well hello and welcome back to another chapter. The plot idea has become more detailed so progress may still be running at normal speed (two/day). So I hope you enjoy, as always I don't own Happy Feet 3. So lets get to it.**

**Chapter 3: A long journey**

Mumble, Gloria and Bill were now swimming from the forbidden shore to the Falkland islands (if you wanna know, it's about 1,293,077 Mumbles). It took over two months to get there, but they had to rest, so when they got there, they did. But they were awoken by some people. Mumble, of course was the first to notice them. And they looked like kids, Mumble guessed them to be between two and three (because penguins live for about fifteen years (sorry) so they were about nine or ten).

"Hey, look, two emperor penguins. That's something you don't see everyday, do you?" One of them said. Mumble had his head around when he saw them so he decided to turn his body too.

"Wait, this one here has still got it's baby feathers on, aww that's cute, wait a second, it has blue eyes."

"Um, excuse me, but, where are we." Mumble said, causing them to freeze in shock.

"Did that penguin just talk?"

"I think so."

"Yeah, what's your name then?"

"The name's Mumble." Again, they froze in shock

"Your Mumble?"

"Yeah, what's the matter, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mumble, we should have guessed it was you." That confused Mumble's

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're the one who stopped the harvesting of fish, right?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Because now that the main fish import is down we've seen a rise in fish in this area, by the way, you're in Rooker's bay, just off the town of Stanly, welcome to the Falkland islands."

"Did you hear that Erik?"

"Indeed I did."

"Who said that?"

"My son did, here" Mumble showed them the camera that was on him (**BTW, if you want to know what the camera looks like, think of an ipad on Mumble's belly.**) and on the screen was Erik and Bo.

"Wow, hi there Erik, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Same here" Bo said

"So, how long are you staying here Mumble?"

"Well, we were just stopping here for the night and then we will be heading further north."

"To where?"

"I guess you'll have to find out yourselves."

"Well, ok, you can stay here for the night"

"Mumble, where are we?" This time it was Gloria

"I like you to meet my wife, Gloria, Gloria, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours, wait, what are your names again?"

"My name's Jake."

"Mine's Billy."

"Mine is Alex, short for Alexander."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jake, Billy and Alex." Both Mumble and Gloria said

"Wait, we haven't shown you Bill yet, have we Gloria?"

"No, here's Bill now." Mumble woke Bill up and got him onto his flipper, Mumble then showed the small krill to the boys.

"Oh, hello there."

"Oh, hi." and so, Mumble, Gloria and Bill stayed for a night.

When the sun came up, it was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Mumble, goodbye Gloria, goodbye Bill,"

"See ya, Jake, Billy and Alex." And off they went for their next stop: Rio de Janeiro, which took a couple of months. After that it was Jamaica, then New York, and by the time they did get to New York, they were starting to get popular, as the internet was faster than them, there were even predictions of where they were going next, the most popular was, you guessed it, England, and sure enough, when a video of them going in the direction of England was posted, all of the coast of England was preparing for their arrival. But they didn't know that they were heading for the Isle of Wight.

"You're nearly at the Isle of Wight, did you hear the news, they found a new dinosaur, yeah, found on the twenty- seventh of may 2015."

"Dinosaur?" Erik knew that would be the first question, so he told all that he knew.

"Well, I never knew that my son would know about something I didn't. But seriously, they lived for one hundred and sixty five million years, only to have been wiped out by a rock."

"Well, it says here that the 'rock' you were talking about, was actually ten kilometres." Mumble knew what that meant, ten thousand Mumbles, but the humans made something almost as equal to that in the space of just one.

"Well, do you know anything on Nuclear weapons?"

"No, but I can look it up. Oh here we are, the nuclear bomb, said to be one of the most powerful-"

"Wait, 'one of the most powerful'?"

"Yes, the humans are starting to get a material called anti-matter."

"Ok, what makes it so powerful then?"

"Well. If you want an explosion the size of a Nuclear bomb, then the size of anti-matter you'll need would be about the size of well, maybe the size of the camera that you have on you." Well, that surely made Mumble worried, what would this do when they had another world war?

"Ok you should be near Sandown by now."

"Why? Is the sand pointing down or something?"

"No, that's just the name of the town."

"I was making a joke, son."

"I know. Well, here you are then. What is it like there."

"Take a look." Mumble showed him what it was like. Erik knew for sure that they were there.

"Wow, you two have become popular, every coast in England has prepared for you, fortunately, they didn't know we were heading for the Isle of Wight."

"Ok, how would you know if we were now popular?"

"It's all over the internet, and it's reminded them about you stopping them from taking the fish. Well, I think that it may be crowded at London."

"I think so too. Hey, do you know anything about this place?"

"Well, there is a dinosaur museum, with your popularity, you may just be able to have a look inside."

"Ok, lets have a look in the-"

"Hey, look, it's Mumble and Gloria." They had just realised that two humans saw them.

"Hello there." Mumble said

"Wow, they didn't say you can talk. The name's Daniel by the way."

"Well, it's nice to see you Daniel."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Well, we were just stopping for the night, and then we'll be leaving."

"Where too?"

"If only I could tell you that."

"Well, then have you got any plans on what you're going to do here?"

"Um, well, we were interested in the dinosaur museum."

"Oh, you mean Dinosaur Isle, well, it's just over there." She pointed to a big building.

"Ok, thanks." Mumble and Gloria went to the museum, and yes, they were allowed to go in.

"Wow, this place is so cool." As they went around, they saw dinosaurs of many varieties.

"Dad, did you know that they are related to birds?"

"No I did not, that could mean that these were our ancestors?"

"Yeah, well, I think you may need some sleep, this is the last stop before London." Erik had a point, and so they slept.

It was morning, Mumble had a big day in front of him. And Gloria was the first to wake up.

"Mumble, Mumble, wake up." But Mumble was still asleep, maybe even deeply. Gloria decided to sneak out until he woke up, and when he did, he was worried, as always.

"Gloria, Gloria? Where are you?" He searched, but again, he was oblivious to the fact that Gloria was behind him.

"Hello there Mumble." Mumble turned quickly, but Gloria was faster. He turned again to find her behind him.

"Ah, very funny, well done Gloria, you scared me again."

"Aww, so, what shall we do today? Oh wait, we were heading to London, weren't we?"

"Yeah, Erik, are you up yet?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well, here we go" and so they went out of the building, got off the beach and headed for London.

**Well there you are, next chapter is not my favourite one, but it does end with a cliffhanger. So I hope you enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**


	4. London

**Well here we are with another chapter, because of the plot idea, there will be eight chapters (including epilogue) so this chapter marks the halfway point, because of the holidays ending the rest of the story will have slow progress, and I can't write it on Friday, Saturday and Sunday because I may have to go to to Lyme Regis for five days. But don't worry, I will try to update the story when I have some free time. So, as always I don't own Happy Feet 3, and I hope you enjoy. So lets get in it.**

**Chapter 4: London**

After a few days, Mumble and Gloria had arrived at London, but they needed to get to a specific part of London: Parliament. But unfortunately, the crowd was in their way, it took about an hour before they got to it and noticed Big Ben.

"Well there you have it Dad, Big Ben."

"It's a nice building."

"No, Big Ben is not the building, It's the bell in the building. See the clock near the top of that tower."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well it says that the time is 10:59, right?"

"Yes, why?

"Just you wait." And so, when the clock moved to 11:00, a bell rang eleven times.

"Wow, I wonder how they get that timed so accurately?"

"Beats me."

"Shall we get inside then?"

"Yes we should." Mumble close his eyes to find what he was looking for

"You have made it in time, lets hope that nothing else stops you" It was the Great 'Guin

"_Please, don't jinx it" _Mumble thought.

"I'll try not to." When they got into the building. It was not that crowded, like outside. There were many rooms, but they were caught off guard by a human, Mumble knew it was a man.

"Hello there, Mumble. You have come from Antarctica all this way to London. Why?"

"First off, who are you?"

"I'm the Prime Minister." Mumble was about to ask what that was, but Erik answered his question

"Mumble, a Prime Minister of England is the head of her majesty's government."

"Her majesty?"

"The Queen of England, also known as Elizabeth the second."

"Wow, she sounds very important."

"But let's get back to the point, why are you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was a debate, a vote maybe, on world peace?"

"Well, we do have one room, number seventeen. It will start at about twelve pm, so while you're waiting, would you like to sit down?"

"I would like that, after all, I have come very far."

"Of course you have sir." Sir, that sounded like an important name for Mumble. But he did have one question.

"Mr Prime Minister?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, is there any chance I could, you know, see-"

"You want to see her, don't you, well you can't right now, she's busy, but you can after your discussion."

"All right then. So, Gloria, what do you think?"

"This place is wonderful, how they built it I don't even know."

"I could tell you about how it was built while we're waiting."

"Um, there again, I'm all right at the moment."

"Ok, if you insist." So they waited for an hour, Mumble was preparing. What would he say? How would he say it? And what if it's not enough? The last question was enough for Mumble to feel worried. What would happen at the next world war? Would we be affected? Could we stop it? All of these question were in his mind. But the Great 'Guin thought it was enough.

"Don't think like that, you'll be all right, besides, if it isn't enough, at least you'll have a peaceful life when you get back. _"Yeah, but I want my son's future to be peaceful, and his son/daughter, and so on."_.

"Well then, if it's not enough, then I'll think of something that you could say. How's that sound to you?"

"_It's sounds good, but I want it to come from me, just me". _"All right, if you insist, I won't do anything that gives you an advantage." By the time the conversation was over, Mumble heard a chime, then another, and another, all until twelve. This proved it was time, but when Mumble was searching, he found a dilemma: There were two rooms, one that says '17a' and another that says '17b'. Which one should he go for? He needed more help. So he called Erik.

"Um, Erik, we have a problem" He then told Erik about the problem.

"Well go up to each door and tell me what you hear" So Mumble first went to 17a, he heard a fairly quiet chatter, maybe even a whisper. He then went to 17b, this one was louder maybe even an argument.

"Ok, 17a sounds very quiet, and 17b is very loud, like an argument."

"Well, 17a would seem as if something is starting, and 17b sounds like something important. Wait, a 17b?"

"Yes a 17b, why?"

"It says here that 17b is a courtroom, you know, for a crime."

"Maybe a crime for war perhaps?"

"Ok, so, choose which one, if you can't make your mind up, then I have one more tip."

"Ok, what is that tip?"

"Open the door, but very slightly, and tell me what you see" Mumble decided to go for the loudest one first. Because he had opened the door slightly, he could only see a portion of what was happening. He saw an old lady (yes, he guessed it her to be about fifteen, because of the fact that penguins live for about fifteen years)

who he thought was in danger. And he heard some thing that proved his point.

"We find you guilty"

"You won't get away with this." Mumble saw that the person who was 'guilty' had pulled out a hard weapon.

"Mumble, that's a gun, used to kill people."

"Well, then, I'm going to do something about it-"

"This is not the world peace room Dad-"

"I don't care, I'm going to do something about it." Erik tried to stop him, even Gloria heard of what he was saying, and tried to stop him, but Mumble's courage was stronger. He went into the room and jumped, in a blocking position. Startled by this, the man accidentally pulled the trigger, Mumble knew what was to happen.

Meanwhile, back at E-L, Erik, Bo and almost the entire colony watched, even Ramon was there to see it.

"Madre mia, I can't watch." And they heard the gun shot, But was interrupted by a massive Lightning bolt scattering across the sky, releasing a sound so loud that even Mumble heard it when he was on the floor. "_So then, is this how it ends?"_

**Well, this is going to be a real cliffhanger for a while, don't worry I will be uploading chapters soon (Just not as often). What do you think happens next. Would Mumble survive? Or would the rest of the story be about after he died, like a funeral or something? I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**


	5. Room for one last thing

**And what do you know, my trip has been postponed for a day. I wonder if 'Guin wants me to finish the story, well, I may never know. Anyway, getting back to the point, hello and welcome back to another chapter, this is it, would Mumble die? Or will he live to tell the tale? As always I don't own Happy Feet 3, so I hope you enjoy. Here we go.**

**Chapter 5: Room for one last thing**

"_So then, is this how it ends?"_

"Mumble?" Mumble could still hear Gloria, which was unusual, because he should have been been dead by now, that was, before he went unconscious again.

"Mumble." Mumble easily recognised who it was, the Great 'Guin. He opened his eyes to find that he was some where else. It was like a whole world, but there was nothing but white.

"Great 'Guin, where are we?"

"Well, my friend, where do you think we are" At first Mumble thought that was a stupid question: there was nothing but white, but something emerged, after a few seconds the answer was clear.

"I'm in 17b, looking from above, everyone coming to me, seeing if I'm still alive."

"Great job Mumble, you're starting to see things how I see it. Mumble, I know what you thinking: That I could of stopped it. Well, Mumble, if there is one thing I can't do, is see into the future. I had no idea it was to be like this."

"But, why do you think I chose this room rather than the other?"

"You already knew what room it was, curiosity just made you look to see if you picked the right one." At that Mumble pointed his head down, almost in shame,

"Mumble, don't feel bad about yourself, curiosity can take the best of us sometimes-"

"Yeah but this time was the worst."

"Mumble, you did something that even I can't believe."

"I saved only one person."

"But do you know who that one person is?"

"No. I wonder what her name is?"

"Shall I tell you it?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, her name is Elizabeth." And that, got Mumble back up.

"Wait, you're telling me, that I saved the queen?"

"Yes. I am."

"But, I saved someone for my life."

"No you didn't. In fact this scene you're looking at is not the present, it's the past, a few days ago. You're really here." Soon, the scene changed from the courtroom to a room with a Mumble laying on a-

"What your laying on there, they call that a bed." Gloria was by his side, waiting for Mumble to come back. Where as Mumble, well, he had a mask that was specially designed to go over a penguins beak. Then there was a tube coming from the mask to a machine that had different numbers and lines.

"What is that thing that I'm hooked up on?"

"The humans use this machine to keep things breathing, while they are still alive of course, those lines on the screen, well that's your heart beat, when it beats, the line makes a spike shape. Mumble, you're in a Hospital."

"Great 'Guin. What will happen to me?"

"Oh Mumble, when you were shot your life was shortened, you were going to live to sixteen."

"And now."

"ten. Which isn't long from now." Mumble soon realised that his life would soon end.

"But, what about Gloria? What about my son?"

"Mumble, you're going to come back alive, just not for long. And by the way, have you noticed something about you?"

"Yeah, the camera. Where is it-"

"Right now, Gloria is holding it, yeah, you can now hold it. But right now, you need to cheer some one up, don't you."

"Mumble?" Mumble listened as he knew exactly who the Great 'Guin was talking about.

"Yeah. Maybe more than one."

"Okay then, see you then." And Mumble slowly close his eyes, when he opened them, he saw him as he did before the incident. He saw Gloria on his side, not noticing him.

"Gloria?" Gloria heard the familiar voice, she couldn't believe it, was it really him? Only one was to find out. Slowly she raised her head up to see the one she loved most.

"Mumble?"

"Gloria."

"Oh, Mumble! I can't believe you're back. Oh you're really back."

"Me neither." Was all that Bill could say

"Oh, hello there Bill, didn't see you there-"

"Daddy! You're back." This time it was Erik.

"Oh, my son, it's good to see you all."

"Mumble, we need to say something about the future-"

"I already know."

"What, that you're not going to be around for lon-"

"Yes. Yes I do know that. But how did you know?"

"Oh, the humans told us about it, we're sorry" but Mumble was still saddened to know that his life was soon to close, and he didn't need their apologizes. But he then calmed down and said.

"Guys, what are we going to do now, we've already missed the discussio-"

"Don't worry, the humans were talking about that. And they decided that you will be at the UN discussion of world peace. Mumble was about to ask, but once again, Erik answered it before he could do so.

"UN means United Nations, you're going to have a discussion with not only England, but every single country in the world. Now that's something."

"But how would we get there?"

"They are going to take you on an air plane, you know one of them flying machines." Mumble got his hopes up, he now had a second chance of doing what he was meant to do.

"But first, you're going to have to put this back on" Mumble only then realised that he hadn't been wearing the translator since the incident. And so, Mumble, Gloria and Bill, got onto the plane. The plane was fast, very fast, and it took them higher than Mumble would had ever dreamed of. But he noticed some thing odd about the horizon.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"You know the horizon."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It looks, weird, it's curving."

"What you're seeing, is the curvature of the Earth. Oh and just before you ask, Earth is what the humans call this world."

"Oh, ok. I hope the people are not too argumentative."

"Oh, believe me, there can be some fights, just think about talking with over two hundred Glorias that own a piece of the world."

"Thanks, I really needed that-" Mumble said sarcastically, but Gloria noticed his sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm not that bad" She argued.

"Well, we'll see about that." And so they were getting closer to what Mumble hoped would end these wars.

**Okay, so it maybe a bit clichéd. But if you still think it should be changed, then I'm afraid you'll have to deal with it. But as always I hope you enjoyed, R&R if you want, anonymous reviews allowed, also, you can give advice if you want. And as always, read you soon. **


	6. A second chance

**Ok, I've thought this through, and I've got a good run up for the end, infact, the ending feels like it should be the ending of HF3 (which I don't own btw). No this doesn't mean that this is the ending, but this chapter does get, well, I can't spoil it. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: A second chance**

As Mumble, Gloria and Bill were getting out of the plane, just a few minutes from the UN, the people who represent the countries was in confusion as a new seat was made near the front, the confusion really started when the name 'Antarctica' was placed on it. (Well you would if you represented a country and then a new country is added, especially if it's a continent, now, for the sake of the story, multiple penguins can represent Antarctica because of it's size, so Erik could have a part in this.) All of them were wondering who would represent Antarctica and what they were like, how they managed to claim it, what they intend to do.

Mumble, Gloria and Bill were just outside of the room.

"Gloria, Bill it's probably best if you stay here, they say that two can represent Antarctica and I chose Erik."

"It's ok, we'll be watching you all the way through it."

"Well, at least they wont understand me dad."

"Well, about that."

"Go on."

"The speaker has a translator on it to, so they'll understand you too."

"Oh, thanks." Mumble instantly knew the sarcasm

"No worries." and off they went. Meanwhile, in the room confusion was spreading, they were all asking if they had any plans to do with this, but they all knew that if Antarctica was claimed by a country, then it would be called the country that claimed it, so whoever owned it, it was probably a citizen. That was, until Mumble came in. The answer was clear, a penguin, but they didn't realise how important he was.

"Is this a joke sir?"

"Yeah, you can not be serious right now."

"Go, on, tell us what's special about this penguin, apart from the fact that he has baby feathers and that he has blue eye-" Mumble decided he had enough of the insults.

"Well, if you really wanna know, I can't sing, but I can dance" and then he danced, ok, this is probably where everyone is in shock that Mumble could speak, even though he had a translator.

"Well then dad, have we made this an awkward moment?" Erik said, creating even more silence

"Yes, yes we did." soon, everyone had questions, and Mumble tried to answer as many of them as he could, but soon they were all silenced when the discussion started, Mumble saw as each of them had their own problems, but he couldn't find any that involved Antarctica, there was no demand, no resource shortage, no money problems, the only problem was the fact that Antarctica would be devastated in the event of a war. He knew it would be his turn only if a country spoke about Antarctica, which at the moment, no one did. After an hour of discussion, it was Mumble and Eriks turn to tell them what they thought about all of these problems.

"Dad, we can do this." Erik whispered

"I know. Ok then, everyone. My name is Mumble, Mumble Happy Feet, and I have a concern with all of these problems..." Mumble talked about what his concerns were about, and a brief moment of his past, he used most of his strength and courage to tell them all about it, and when he was finished, it was starting to show. Mumble decided it was now Erik's turn.

"Okay, Erik, it's your turn."

"You mean it pa?"

"Of course son."

"Ok then." Erik was waiting for this moment for he had now hid his shyness "Hello everyone. My name's Erik Happy Feet. Dad, um could you put me on the big screen?" (Oh did I forget to mention that the UN room had a massive screen at the front?)

"Of course Erik." Mumble then hooked up the small camera onto the big screen.

"Ok, now, as you can see, we have several cameras that show Emperor Land at different angles and views, we have come up with a plan and so here we are" Mumble just realised that Erik had brought in the Adélies, the Elephant seals, and even the krill.

"Wow, Erik, you came prepared."Mumble said in awe

"Indeed I did, now, lets get to it, shall we?" and they all started dancing and singing, even Gloria came into the room to see.

_(Erik)"Dum dum dum dey dey dey_

_(little seals) bum bum..._

_(All) Pressure_

_Pushing down on me, pressing down on you_

_No man ask for_

_Under pressure_

_That tears a nation down,_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

_Gloria (and all) Um ba ba be (people on streets)_

_Um ba ba be (da de da dey)_

_de dey da (people on streets)_

_de dey da.. (da de da de da de da)_

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Scream! (Let me out)_

_Pray tomorrow (pray tomorrow)_

_Take me higher (higher high)_

_Pray tomorrow (higher highigh)_

_Take me higher...!_

_(Gloria) Why...?_

_Oh! why...?_

_Tell me why, (tell me why 4x)_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance (one more chance)_

_Why can't we give ourselves, one more chance (one more chance)_

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love_

_Everyday, every night, every hour.. (give love 12x)_

_(Gloria and Erik (and All))_

_Cause love such an old fashioned word and loves dares you_

_To care for the people on the edge of the night_

_And loves dares you to change our way of_

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_(this is our last dance)_

_This is ourselves..._

_(Creatures of the world unite, strength in numbers we can get it right- one time!)"_

By the time the song ended, everyone in the room was amazed by what they had done. But after all that, it still wasn't enough for everyone to make peace. Mumble knew there had to be a way to get everyone to have peace. But now wasn't the time, the discussion had ended. Mumble, Gloria and Bill went back on the plane and they landed at the Falkland Islands, Where they saw the kids one more time.

"Hey there Mumble, Gloria, Bill" Jake said

"You were awesome with the discussion, too bad it wasn't enough. I really wanted it to be enough though." Bill said

"Wait, how did you know about the discussion?"

"Oh we watched it. Everyone did, it went viral and now it's all over the internet." Alex said

"Well, at least we didn't know that when we were there, because I would have been too shy." Erik said

"Oh, sorry, totally forgot about you."

"No biggie, besides, you can always see us now that the cameras are public."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"I'm afraid so, well, it's been nice knowing you, we may see you again."

"I hope so, see you later then."

"Bye." And off they went back to the new E-L.

**Well, That was a bit disappointing, I really wanted it to be enough, oh well, we'll soon see what will happen next, because I may be uploading the last chapters soon. I hope you have enjoyed and read you soon.**


	7. Sing

**Ok, here we are with another chapter, this is technically the final chapter, but I will have an epilogue to this too. So as always, I don't own Happy Feet 3, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Sing**

Mumble and Gloria were now on the ice once again, Mumble had something in mind, but he just put it of. Gloria on the other hand, was thrilled to have had an adventure like this, apart from the fact that Mumble was nearly killed, of course.

"That was awesome, I wonder if we should do that again, where to next? Oh, there's..." But she soon saw Mumble just walking slower then her, she knew what feeling this was.

"Mumble, are you okay?" Gloria asked, worried, she lifted Mumble's head up.

"Ah... Well, I don't know what to do now." She knew exactly what he meant: Mumble didn't know what to do next about the whole, peace thing, thoughts began rolling in his head, some were of hope, where as other's were just horrible. Gloria noticed this when Mumble's breathing got slower, and then Mumble collapsed, unconscious. Mumble was back at he same place as he was in his first dream.

"Mumble, your end is near-" Mumble did not want to hear it anymore, and so he shouted with all of his strength.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

"But, how can you not know what day it is now?" Mumble soon realised what day it was: his tenth birthday.

"But, that's not possible." He had calmed down, and was now in sadness

"Year's come by, Mumble. You had a full year's trip, but to you, it felt like a couple of months."

Mumble soon realised something from his first dream after his last birthday "Wait, if my end is near, then what do I open?"

"Huh?"

"Back on my ninth birthday, you said I would open when I would close. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, Mumble, I'm going to give you one last thing, but you'll know it once you're back at Emperor Land. Which I think you're near already." At those words, Mumble woke up.

"Mumble, oh thank goodness you're all right." It was Gloria

"Come on, we need to get back to Emperor Land."

"Why the sudden urge to get back?"

"I'll talk later." Mumble, Gloria and Bill walked as fast as they could to Emperor land, when they did, Mumble noticed the cameras that Erik was talking about. He decided to do something, he got the camera and.

"Hello Erik." Erik didn't look behind him, where Mumble was, Erik was looking at the screen.

"Oh, hello dad."

"Oh, do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Turn around." Erik did what his father said, and he saw Mumble behind him.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Mumble!" Bo and Atticus said

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Gloria said

"Ma!" Erik quickly ran to his mom as fast as he could.

"Oh, I missed you."

"I know, same here." Gloria noticed Mumble looking at the screen, soon he was using the keys for something.

"Mumble. What are you doing." Gloria asked, Erik turned to see what his father was doing. Mumble turned and shuffled slightly to the right, revealing on the screen a countdown.

"A countdown? But for what?"

"You'll see." Mumble said calmly as the clock ticked down. Erik was wondering what would happen. Five... four... three... two... one... and then the screen went black. Mumble soon noticed this and knocked it a bit, causing it to come back on with the words 'Happy Birthday Mumble' on it. It was then Erik realised that it was his father's birthday.

"Oh, pa... Happy Birthday. Your tenth now..." Erik lengthend the last word as he realised what this meant.

"Oh, not now. No, not now." Erik was now really depressed by the fact that it was Mumble's last day.

"Erik, what is it?" However Gloria did not pick it up that quickly.

"Today, is his last day."

"Mumble, is what he's saying true?" Gloria couldn't believe what Erik was saying, Mumble just gave a slow nod. That was when Mumble had a thought, not his though. _"Mumble, turn around"_ Slowly, but surely, Mumble turned around to see the sun setting, but this time, there was only a slim part of it.

"Erik, do you know what that is?" Erik and the others turned to see the portion of the sun

"They call it a solar eclipse." Erik said slowly, Mumble knew this had to be a rare event, and that was when he felt something in his heart: a song. He couldn't believe it. He finally found his heart song, just, a bit later than usual. He then sang it, but quietly.

(Mumble)_"It's in the eyes of the children  
As they leave for the very first time  
And it's in the heart of a soldier  
As he takes a bullet on the front-line  
_Gloria started to hear it, and she couldn't believe it, but just to make sure "Mumble, sing louder." Erik couldn't believe what his mother just said, neither could Atticus or Bo. Mumble soon raised his voice so that they could hear it.

_It's in the face of a mother  
As she takes the force of the blow  
And its in the hands of the father, yeah  
As he works his fingers to the bone, yeah  
_Gloria started to sing, Mumble started to dance. And Erik, well, he turned the cameras on, so that people outside could see it._  
_(Mumble and Gloria)_I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh  
Can you see me oh  
I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh  
Can you hear me  
_That was when Mumble raised it louder, almost as loud as Gloria. Erik and Bo started to sing_  
_(Mumble, Gloria, Erik and Bo)_This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love_

Now there were backup singers and soon the entire colony came in with the song. Mumble noticed that the cameras were on, and he enjoyed it._  
_(All) _Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
It's in the soul of a city  
What it does after it crumbles and burns  
And it's in the blood of a hero  
To know where he goes he may never return  
I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh  
Can you see me oh  
I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh  
Can you hear me_

This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
This is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love  
Now Atticus and Seymour rapped this part._  
_(Atticus and Seymour) _If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be  
With anyone that you wanted to be with  
Doing anything that you wanted to do  
What would it be and who would it be with you  
Time flies but you're the pilot  
It moves real fast but you're the driver  
You may crash and burn sometimes  
_And then it was back to the rest_  
_(All)_This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love "_

The song was finished, everyone soon saw the sun, completely blocked by the moon, revealing a giant glow of rays pointing in every direction. Everyone was in awe, until the sun came back. Everyone had enjoyed the moment, Mumble however, was feeling too weak to think about it. He knew what was to happen. Mumble slowly walked into his cave where he lied on the ground.

"Dad, please don't go." Erik said sadly as he walked to Mumble

"You know I have to. But before I do, let me tell something to ju. Don't be afraid of death, for it's not the thing that you'll dread, death welcomes you, knowing that your life is now complete, you'll feel great for what you have done. Knowing that you have a limited time before the end comes, lets you know that there is some purpose in life, one of them I found out was to change the world, you will find your own someday, but live lour life. Erik, you have been the best son any father could have for an eternity."

"And you're the best father any son could have for a life time, dad."

"I'll see you soon, because if you want a moment with me, then just sing your heart song. And remember what your father has done, for you." Mumble said. Gloria soon came to Mumble.

"Mumble, you don't have to do this."

"You know I have to," he sighed "You know, you're so gorgeous, so fantastic, and so fish." Gloria was just staring into his eyes, she couldn't look away from them, the same effect was happening to Mumble. And with that, Mumble layed one final breath and closed his eyes, before finally going into an eternal sleep. Erik soon realised that the cameras had been viewing this all the time. And so, he turned them off. Meanwhile, the UN saw this, the entire world saw this, and it came to reason that the world would be at complete peace. Mumble had finally found a way to do it, just not as he expected. But Erik had one more song to sing.

"_When's the day you start again  
And when the hell does you'll get over it begin  
I'm looking hard in the mirror  
But I don't fit my skin  
It's too much to take  
It's too hard to break me  
From the cell I'm in_

Oh from this moment on  
I'm changing the way I feel yeah  
From this moment on  
It's time to get a real

Cause I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're long gone and moved on  
Cause you're now gone  
But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
But you're now gone, you moved on

So how'd you pick the pieces up yeah  
I'm barely used to saying me instead of us  
The elephant in the room keeps scaring off the guests  
It gets under my skin to see you with him  
And its not me that you're with

Oh from this moment on  
I'm changing the way I feel yeah  
From this moment on  
It's time to get a real

Cause I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
Cause you're long gone  
But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
But you're now gone, you moved on

No I can't keep thinking that you're coming back  
No  
Cause I got no business knowing where you're at  
No  
And its gonna be hard yeah  
Cause I have to wanna heal yeah  
And its gonna be hard yeah  
The way I feel that I have to get real

I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
But you're now gone  
But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
But you're now gone, you moved on

But you're now gone, you moved on  
eh eh, oh oh  
eh eh, oh oh  
But you're now gone, you moved on"

And slowly, Erik and Gloria walked away, and only then did Gloria realise what Mumble had just said to her.

And that's the end of Mumble's story.

**Okay, now that was a bit emotional, so I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, as I will put one last chapter. So you can R&R and maybe follow. And as always, read you soon.**


	8. Epilogue 3: Cycle

**Ok, here we go, the last chapter. As always, I don't own Happy Feet 3, and I hope you enjoy. Here we go**

**Epilogue: Cycle**

"Well what do you think?" a penguin said

"It was beautiful, sad at the ending, but beautiful." one female chick said, and everyone else liked it

"Wait, if Mumble was still here today, how old would he be?"

"Actually, I would think it would be his centennial birthday today."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Mumble would be one hundred years old by now." and all of the chicks gasped

"Was this story true?"

"Oh yes, in fact, Mumble was the reason why we are still in peace and harmony today. The humans have small towns now, but they now protect the Earth from any danger that it may possess."

"Where did the humans go?"

"Well, they went up, up into space."

"Wow." all of the chicks said slowly

"I have a question."

"Go on."

"What happened to Gloria?" but the teacher didn't think of this question

"Um, oh my, look at the time, it's nearly night time, class dismissed."

"But Mr Andrea-"

"You really need to go" as all of the chicks went back to their parents, one found his parents near, they had heard everything.

"Hello, brother" the mom said

"Hello, sister" the teacher said

"Oh, hello sir."

"Oh, hello, you must be Mumble's dad and my sister's husband, by the way, I have a question: Why did you name your son that?"

"To remind us of my great, great, great grandfather, Mumble Happy Feet."

"Pa." Mumble said in embarrassment

"It's okay, Mumble."

"I have a question." Mumble said

"Go on."

"Could I dance?"

"Yeah, show us what you got." and at that, Mumble started dancing

"He's a good dancer."

"Well, he learned the talents from someone, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did." and the parents, along with Mumble slowly walked away to their cave. As they did, they passed a large memorial. Engraved on the stone and ice was these words:

'To our hero, Mumble Happy Feet, for he had turned our once god like enemies, into protectors of the Earth that live in peace. Though his start wasn't too perfect, he learned that one day, you could be in the hall of fame.

RIP - Mumble Happy Feet

23.9.2005-23.9.2015'

**Well, that put a happy end to this beloved story, as you may have noticed in the H.F.3 part, Ramon only said one line, that was because of the fact that Robin Williams died, so I had to change it. Oh, and if this was a film. I would pick this song for the credits:**

"_Yeah, you can be the greatest__  
__You can be the best__  
__You can be the King Kong banging on your chest__  
__You can beat the world__  
__You can beat the war__  
__You can talk to God, go banging on his door__  
__You can throw your hands up__  
__You can beat the clock (yeah)__  
__You can move a mountain__  
__You can break rocks__  
__You can be a master__  
__Don't wait for luck__  
__Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself__  
__Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)__  
__'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame__  
__You can go the distance__  
__You can run the mile__  
__You can walk straight through hell with a smile__  
__You can be the hero__  
__You can get the gold__  
__Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke__  
__Yeah, do it for your people__  
__Do it for your pride__  
__How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?__  
__Do it for your country__  
__Do it for your name__  
__'Cause there's gonna be a day...__  
__When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)__  
__'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame__  
__Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion__  
__On the walls of the hall of fame__  
__Be students__  
__Be teachers__  
__Be politicians__  
__Be preachers__  
__(Yeah)__  
__Be believers__  
__Be leaders__  
__Be astronauts__  
__Be champions__  
__Be truth seekers__  
__Be students__  
__Be teachers__  
__Be politicians__  
__Be preachers__  
__Be believers__  
__Be leaders__  
__Be astronauts__  
__Be champions__  
__Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You could be the greatest__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can be the best__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can be the King Kong banging on your chest__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You could beat the world__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You could beat the war__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You could talk to God, go banging on his door__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can throw your hands up__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can beat the clock (yeah)__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can move a mountain__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can break rocks__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can be a master__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__Don't wait for luck__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself__  
__(Be a champion)___

_Standing in the hall of fame"_

**So, yeah. I may have another H.F story for Christmas, but until then, read you soon.**


End file.
